Loveless
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Sana menunggu Akito di tempat dingin, namun Akito tidak kunjung datang. Sana merasa dia akan pergi jika Akito tidak datang. Akhirnya Akito datang dan... mereka bisa bersama dan merajut jalinan asmara. Cerita dua sejoli baru naik daun. First fic to Kodomo No Omocha. Enjoy Reading! #32


**Loveless**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Kodomo no Omocha © Miho Obana

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), No hurt, short story | Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance | Rate: T | Pair: Sana Kurata & Akito Hayama.**

**.o.O.o.**

Di tahun yang berbeda-beda dari sebelumnya, tahun ini penuh dengan kehangatan dan penuh cinta. Iya, memang penuh dengan cinta dan kehangatan biarpun di tahun ini dan hari-hari ini sangat dingin dikarenakan hujan salju yang lebat terus menerus.

Salju bertebaran di mana-mana membuat orang-orang memakai jaket penahan dingin agar tidak kedinginan. Tangan orang-orang membeku. Mereka memakai sarung tangan agar tangan tidak membeku.

Tahun ini penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Tidak ada rasa sakit lagi seperti tahun-tahun kemarin. Mulai hari ini, kebahagiaan orang-orang di muka bumi akan dimulai. Jika ada halangan melintang, semua orang akan saling bersama-sama, terus terikat dan tidak akan mudah dilepaskan lagi. Yang penting tidak ada kata 'selamat tinggal'.

Ini berlaku buat perempuan berambut cokelat bernama Sana Kurata yang tengah berbahagia karena akan pergi bersama dengan pemuda yang merupakan teman sejak kecilnya bernama Akito Hayama. Sana mencari keberadaan Akito di tengah-tengah kerumunan masyarakat Tokyo.

Sana terus mencari sampai tiba waktu di mana saatnya Sana harus pulang dikarenakan banyak pekerjaan sebagai penyiar radio bersama Fuka Matsu, teman sepermainan sekaligus sahabatnya sampai sekarang.

"Aduh, Hayama pergi ke mana? Kenapa dia belum muncul?" keluh Sana kesal sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Wajahnya cemberut.

Akhirnya dia duduk di kursi dekat taman, terus menunggu kedatangan Akito Hayama, laki-laki muda berusia 17 tahun yang terkenal karena permainan karate di seluruh dunia. Telah menjuarai banyak pertandingan di banyak negara.

"Kenapa dia belum datang? Apa dia marah karena kemarin aku mematikan teleponnya?" tanya Sana terus menyalahkan dirinya sambil mengumpat.

Sana mau beranjak dari tempat itu, namun kegiatannya terhenti karena ada seorang laki-laki menutup kedua matanya memakai kedua tangannya. Sana takut dan panik. Takut jika itu adalah seorang penculik dan panik jika itu adalah seorang perampok. Bukankah itu sama saja? Dasar. -_-

"Ayo, siapa aku?" tanya seorang laki-laki di belakang Sana.

"Ha-Hayama?" tanya Sana balik, memegang kedua tangan laki-laki ternyata bernama Akito Hayama. Sana berbalik dan memang itu bukan orang lain tapi Akito Hayama. Pemuda terganteng saat ini. "Hayama!"

Sana memeluk Akito, Akito membalasnya dan menepuk-nepuk rambut Sana. Akito mencium rambut kecokelatan Sana, "Apa kamu kangen denganku, Sana? Dan aku mohon untuk tidak memanggilku Hayama lagi."

Sana menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau memanggilmu nama depanmu karena aku masih mau memanggilmu memakai nama keluargamu."

"Padahal suatu saat nanti nama keluargamu akan berganti menjadi keluargaku juga."

Sana melepaskan pelukan Akito, menatap mata cokelat Akito. "Hei, bukannya aku seharusnya membawamu masuk ke dalam keluargaku bukan aku yang masuk ke dalam keluargamu."

Akito mengeryit, "Masih saja kamu menyimpan hal-hal itu? Kenapa kamu tidak mau masuk ke dalam keluargaku dan memakai nama keluargaku?"

Sana merunduk, "Itu karena aku tidak mau meninggalkan mama sendirian. Aku mau memakai nama Kurata sampai saat di mana aku memberikan nama keluarga itu untuk anak-anakku."

Akito sangat mengerti kenapa Sana lebih memilih nama keluarga Kurata dibandingkan nama keluarga Hayama karena Sana tidak mau meninggalkan ibu yang sudah menyayanginya sampai sekarang, membesarkan menjadi seorang gadis dewasa.

"Baiklah...," Akito mengusap-usap punggung Sana dan menghela napas. "Aku akan ikut denganmu apa pun yang terjadi, karena aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu."

Sana gembira dan bahagia. Akhirnya Akito dipeluk sampai erat, tidak mau melepaskan. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan aku sampai membimbingku. Aku sungguh lega dan berterima kasih kepadamu."

"Jadi, sekarang kamu mau ikut denganku makan malam?" tanya Akito menawarkan tangannya untuk Sana ikut dengannya makan malam.

"Dengan senang hati!" Sana membalas tawaran tangan itu, tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Akito menggamit tangan Sana membawanya ke tempat yang spesial, tempat yang akan menentukan nasib hidup keduanya. Sana akan dilamar oleh Akito karena usia mereka akan menjadi penentuan untuk bertunangan, dan saat usia mereka berusia 21 tahun, mereka akan menikah dan akan tinggal di luar negeri.

Sana sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan Akito karena Akito telah membuat hari-harinya penuh berwarna. Warna seperti pelangi yang indah bersama matahari, langit biru, awan putih dan banyak burung-burung bertebangan.

Inilah cinta. Cinta yang telah membuat kisah kita penuh dengan hati senang, bahagia dan kegembiraan. Tapi, cinta juga bisa kisah kita penuh dengan kesedihan, kegalauan, kerinduan, dan banyak hal-hal buruk.

Namun, itu bisa diatasi asalkan bisa saling memahami. Inilah cinta.

**- The End -  
**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **One shot adalah karya terbaik saya dibandingkan multi chapter. Karena one shot ini mengekspresikan kehidupan saya sehari-hari. Melihat orang-orang banyak di kota saya dan memahami mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam fict-fict milik saya.

Saya minta maaf dan berterima kasih atas segala-galanya. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict saya yang aneh bin ajaib ini. :3

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 01/05/2012


End file.
